1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording method and a recorded matter recorded by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recording media for ink-jet recording, various recording media have been studied and techniques capable of forming high quality images are in demand. Further, for inks, various kinds of ink materials have been investigated from the viewpoint of water proofness and light fastness, etc.
For example, for a colorant, which is one ingredient contained in ink materials, pigments have generally been used and the pigments are used as dispersed in a dispersion medium such as water. When using a pigment in a dispersion form, the diameter of particles when they are dispersed, stability after dispersion, particle size uniformity, and ejection properties from an ejection head and the like are important considerations, and various studies have been conducted regarding techniques for improving these aspects.
On the other hand, when recording is performed on plain paper or the like, sufficient performance sometimes cannot be obtained with respect to, for example, fixing property (for example, scratch resistance) or resolution, in addition to color forming density. In particular, this is the case when increasing the speed of ink-jet recording, and a recording method more suitable for high speed recording using a single pass system capable of recording by one operation of a head, as opposed to a shuttle scanning system, is in demand.
In connection with the situation described above, an ink composition containing colorant particles having a charge and a resin emulsion having a charge of a polarity identical to the charge of the colorant particle, in which the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin emulsion is 35° C. or higher and the minimum film-forming temperature (MFT) is 20° C., has been disclosed (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-351931). It is described that the ink composition can provide a clear image while suppressing image bleeding and is excellent in water proofness, weather proofness, and ejection stability and ejection responsive property in high frequency driving.